Shūhei Hisagi (CuppyCake)
Shūhei Hisagi (檜佐木 修兵 Hisagi Shūhei) is the lieutenant of the 9th Division under Hikaru Kuroda, formerly under Kaname Tōsen. He is also the younger brother of Hanamaru Hisagi. Appearance Shūhei Hisagi is a tall and lean-built man with dark grey eyes, short black hair and three scars straight over his eye that lead down to his right cheek (gained during a past Hollow attack). Additionally, he has the number "69" tattooed on his left cheek (inspired by Kensei Muguruma, who saved him from a Hollow when he was young), as well as a blue-striped tattoo running across his left cheek and over the bridge of his nose. He wears a choker around his throat and matching armbands on both upper arms. These have explosive properties as seen in his fight with Findorr Calius. Hisagi wears a sleeveless Shihakushō, and has his lieutenant insignia tied to his left arm. Back when he asked Tōsen to remove him as a seated officer, he wore a Shinigami robe with sleeves and did not have the blue-striped tattoo. During his academy days, Hisagi's hair was much longer, hanging down to his neck in the back and approaching his chin in the front. Seventeen months after Aizen's defeat, Hisagi has changed his hairstyle, letting it fall against his face and coming down near his ears. Personality Hisagi is an extremely mature and calm individual, a state that is slightly at odds with his somewhat punk-like appearance. He usually takes responsibility and tends to avoid violence when possible. He seems to be virtuous, much like his captain's image; their views often coincide until it is revealed that Kaname Tōsen is a subordinate of Sōsuke Aizen. After Tōsen betrays the Soul Society with Aizen and Ichimaru, Hisagi forms a friendship with Tōsen's former friend, Captain Sajin Komamura, with both of them resolving to open Tōsen's eyes to the truth. He is often seen in the company of the 3rd Division lieutenant, Izuru Kira. He comes from the lower class, but when he is pressed for cash, he is ready to rely on any free food source available, including one provided by someone as obtuse and snotty as 2nd Division lieutenant, Marechiyo Ōmaeda. Hisagi has stated that he does not like the shape of his Zanpakutō's Shikai release, as it looks like something meant to "reap life itself". He also fears his sword's power, because to him, it is something of a sign of respect to battle for justice as well as a testament to the true strength of one's character. This philosophy is taught to him by his former captain, given the latter's "follow the path with the least bloodshed" creed, indicating a reasonable closeness between the two. It also seems that while battling, he becomes a darker person and seeks to instill fear in his enemies while in battle. History Many years before the current story line, Hisagi and his older brother Hanamaru Hisagi resided in one of the many districts in Rukongai. Sometime later, a young Hisagi and several of his playmates fell prey to a Hollow attack in Rukongai. Luckily, it wasn't long until they were saved by Captain Muguruma. That is when saw Kensei's "69" tattoo on his chest and acquired the inspiration to get the same tattoo on his cheek. Shortly afterward, Hikaru Kuroda popped out from s bush behind him. She started scolding him for crying. Hisagi was already a famous Shinigami even before becoming a seated officer. He began taking missions with the Gotei 13 when he was still a student of the Shinigami Academy. During his last year of study, Hisagi and two of his classmates, Kanisawa and Aoga, were assigned to lead a field lesson on performing the Konsō with Freshman Class One, the class which Renji Abarai, Izuru Kira, and Momo Hinamori were members of. All went well until the end of the lesson, when a group of huge Hollows took the class by surprise. As both Kanisawa and Aoga were killed, Hisagi ordered all of the freshmen to run and tried to fend off the hollows himself until help arrived. However, he was quickly overpowered, being wounded over his right eye, and would have been killed if Renji, Izuru, and Momo hadn't turned back to help. Fortunately, Captain Sōsuke Aizen and Lieutenant Gin Ichimaru arrived in time to save them all. Kira mentioned that Hisagi failed the entrance exam for the academy twice. However, his talent allowed him to become a seated officer in the Gotei 13 without having to pass additional tests in the end. Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Males Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Canon Characters Category:Lieutenant Category:Lieutenants Category:9th Division